


Crushing Obsessions

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta wants to get rid of his crush, but there is no one to really help him out. At least not in the way he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Obsessions

Yuuta was at a loss for what to do. His entire life was spinning out of control! Okay, he might be exaggerating the life part, but his thoughts definately were. He had been feeling _very_ strange lately. At first, he didn't notice the flighty feelings creeping up on him, until they invaded his mind and took over the largest portion of his brain functions. Everyday activities started to suffer under his inattention, which annoyed the majority of the teaching staff and fellow students, though ironically, Yuuta had his head so far in the clouds, he was unaware of it for the most part. He got the results written on his test papers.

There was nothing he alone could do. He knew that much. He needed help, loathe as he was to admit. Problem was, who to talk to? There was only one person he knew he could turn to...

"Aniki!" He practically wailed into his mobile.

"Oh, Yuuta. Good to hear from you again. What is it?" The voice at the other end of the line had a soothing effect on him at any other time. It barely had now.

"It's bad! I need your help!"

"Calm down, Yuuta. Tell me what happened."

"I... I have a crush! But I dont want it! Tell me how to get rid of it, aniki!"

"Oi, Yuuta!" A sudden voice said by his unoccupied ear.

"Waaah!" Yuuta jerked in surprise and, with a yell, nearly dropped his cell phone. It jumped in the air, did a flip and bounced from Yuuta's one hand to the other, before he caught it safely with both. "Jesus, Yanagisawa-senpai! Don't scare me like that." Yuuta's shirt strained over his chest as his shocked panting transformed to deep calming breaths, which did nothing to actually calm him down.

Shinya, who had managed to draw his head back just in time to avoid being hit by a startled Yuuta, was now blinking at Atsushi in confusion, before turning his attention back to his underclassman. "You have a crush, da ne?" Yuuta read a promise of slow torture in those crooked smirks spreading over both his senpai's faces. Of course, they _had_ to sneak by when he tried to reveal his current worries in a private conversion with his brother. Now that they knew, they would make his life hell!

Wide-eyed and red-faced, Yuuta turned his back to them quickly and stalked off, trying to ignore their presence. "Sorry, aniki, are you still there?" Damn those facilities and his mobile for always being out of reach when he was in the privacy of his own rooms! He tried to smother the silly suspicions that it might all be a conspiracy to have him announce his love life on the campus; not only was it a stupid thought it was also self-centered, as if anyone would care whether Yuuta had a crush. Some girls might, either dreamily sighing and guessing who among their ranks might be the lucky girl to be worthy of his attention. Or, worse yet, squealing about who might be the lucky _boy_ he was interested in. Which would be a dangerous path to walk along, even though Yuuta himself thought it unlikely - or hoped it to be; they _were_ a Catholic school after all, which to his ears sounded like it was condemning homosexuality, even though he had seen boys kissing in the restrooms. Which brought him back to his as-of-yet unresolved problem (and a blush to his face).

"Yes, of course I'm still here. Did something happen?" His brother sounded mildly curious, not alarmed, despite Yuuta's frantic outburst only moments prior. He admired that about his brother, always so calm in all kinds of situations, always ready to give him advice. Which he was in dire need of right now. And so he confided...

~~~

Never in his life had Yuuta thought it would be possible to feel that many levels of miserable. He couldn't sleep, his mouth was constantly dry, he had trouble eating amounts he had considered meager before, thanks to a weird fluttering in his stomach. He had hoped his brother's advice would help him in some way, though if anything, it only made things worse. As was suggested, he had accepted this crush for what it was, but it did not fade, it _grew_ on him like a monstrous ulcer that was impossible to cut away.

Yuuta found his thoughts most often obsessing over that one episode in the bathroom. He had simply wanted to go in, wash his hands and then leave again, but the sight he was greeted with rooted him to the ground. Normally, Yuuta wouldn't stand square in the doorway to the toilets, gaping at other people exchanging saliva. Then again, Yuuta normally would not relieve himself in the middle of the day and in the lavatory at that. More like, he _never_ did. The sight of the student council president with his tongue in Mizuki-san's mouth and his hands on his buttocks set Yuuta's groin aflame and changed that fact quickly. No, it was the look Mizuki-san pinned Yuuta with, before the stall's door cut their eye contact, which aroused him to this extent.

That one gaze, full of passion and promises to fulfill wilder dreams Yuuta could ever begin to imagine added fuel to the already brightly burning fire and became the food for his private phantasies. He knew he wasn't the object of the desire that simmered in those eyes, knew an honor so great would never be bestowed upon him and yet he indulged himself in contemplating the nature of that one gaze. Maybe it was intended for him after all? Surely the intensity had to mean something.

~ ~ ~

Heaving a relieved sigh, Atsushi snapped his textbook shut, threw his ball-point into his pencil case and gathered his notes. He took a peek at the schedule that hung above his desk to check if all of his homework for tomorrow's courses have undoubtedly been finished. Satisfied, he organized his books and stacked those he no longer needed, which he picked up before he made his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Shinya, who had been watching Atsushi from his bed ever since he had started to put his homework away.

"Taking these back to the library," he lifted the pile of history-related books in his hands, "and teasing Yuuta, when I find him." He grinned.

"No fair, da ne! Take me with you!"

"You stay here." Before Shinya could blink, Atsushi had shifted the weight to his left arm, grabbed a balled up sheet of paper from the tabletop and thrown it into his face. "If you go to class without your homework one more time, Mizuki is going to pull my ears too. And I'm going to have your head if that happens."

Shinya leered, a wicked grin splitting his face. "You're going to give me head?"

Atsushi's left eye twitched. He was tempted to thwack an edition of _End of the Shogunate_ over his head, but contented himself with tugging at the dangling ends of his headband and sending a disapproving glare in the other's direction. He hoped it would carry; Shinya could be extremely dense when it came to unspoken threats. "I said I'm going to _lynch_ you, moron!" He sniffed and stalked out of the room.

~ ~ ~

Yes, Yuuta had a crush on another boy, hard as that was to admit. Confiding into someone was impossible though, because for one they attended a Catholic school and for two there was no one in the dorms he trusted enough to keep this a secret (if one student knew, Mizuki-san would undoubtedly find out one way or another). In both cases Yuuta feared his constricting feelings would bring about another Sodom and Gomorrah.

Only his brother's ears were available for abuse. Which Yuuta didn't want. He had already sought and gotten advice, sketchy as that may have been. Ignoring his crush, for example, was impossible as the object of his desire was always around him! No matter what kind of recreation he thought up to distract himself with, Mizuki-san wasn't far. It was beginning to drive him to the edge of insanity, which was a characteristic trait running in the Fuji family Yuuta had successfully avoided so far and was not particularly keen on sharing.

Into the bargain, his dropping academic performance did not go unnoticed by Mizuki-san. He and Akazawa-buchou got into a long and very heated argument over the issue. In conclusion, Akazawa-buchou (complete with rumpled clothes and a split lip) came to agree that his tennis club was only interested in members who were capable of improving their skills both on the court and in the classroom. That was why he assigned Mizuki-san as tutor, end of discussion...

~ ~ ~

"Can you guess what's wrong with Yuuta? He has been acting really strange lately," Kaneda asked with a backwards glance onto the court, before sipping at his water.

"He has a crush, da ne." Yanagisawa snickered as he toweled his face dry.

"Eeh?!" Needless to say, Kaneda had expected something else. Like a normal illness that called for normal treatment and not... such a complicated one. "Do you know who?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Atsushi grinned into his water bottle.

"You know who it is?" Shinya stared at him incredulously.

"You there! Breaktime is over. Get back to practice." Mizuki said loud enough for them to hear, while strolling toward them, pen tapping impatiently against his clipboard. The look on his face promised pain if they still had not geared up by the time he was done strolling.

"Kusu kusu kusu."

~ ~ ~

Those tutoring sessions after practice were reward and torture at the same time. He had trouble keeping his eyes rooted in their sockets while staring at Mizuki-san ( _Yuuta-kun, are you listening?_ ) and trouble breathing when Mizuki-san was leaning over him to explain certain passages in a text Yuuta's eyes had skimmed several times, although their content went unregistered ( _You're staring holes into the air again, Yuuta-kun_ ). Black letters collapsed under Mizuki-san's pointing finger and melted together in Yuuta's vision as he focused on that beautiful, delicate yet strong hand and a sigh ghosted across his cheek.

He looked up at Mizuki-san to see his own loving gaze returned, in front of a sparkly pink background of bubbles and roses. He ignored the jab at his shoulders, because his Mizuki-san was smiling brilliantly down at him and leaning closer and-- The slap over his head Yuuta couldn't ignore. It popped all bubbles, scattered all petals and revealed Mizuki-san glaring at him in indignation. Yuuta winced.

Tennis practice differed only in the slightest, if anything. As long as his opponent was anyone but Mizuki-san, Yuuta was able to find his way into the game and play his normal self. If they were reviewing forms, however, he was back to his calf-eyed staring. He didn't notice when he did, until Mizuki-san always politely pointed out that his attention was off, which resulted in snickers from the general direction of Kisarazu and Yanagisawa-senpai.

~~~

"Kaneda! What should I _do_?" Yuuta wailed one afternoon after class. "Mizuki-san hates me and I don't know how to change that! I'm so _desperate_!" He really was. Mizuki-san would be tutoring him later that day and Yuuta absolutely _could_ not face him anymore.

"He doesn't hate you," his friend tried to soothe him. Chances were high that Kaneda would be unable to finish his lunch today, because Yuuta demanded all of his attention.

"Yo!" Kisarazu-senpai greeted with a clatter of cutlery and a splash of juice as he set his tray down and took a seat to Yuuta's right. Frowning, he picked up his napkin and wiped the table clean of the mess he had made.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuta jerked in surprise and immediately bit his tongue for the rude question. He hadn't seen the older teen coming. Neither had Kaneda pointed him out.

"Making sure you keep it down." He grinned as he speared a steaming meatball with a chopstick.

Yuuta's heated cheeks gave away his embarrassment. He peeked around the cafeteria and hoped no one had caught his outburst about Mizuki-san. Today did not seem like a good day with all this inner turmoil. It was exhausting.

"How's your crush doing, by the way?" Kisarazu-senpai asked without warning. Yuuta's jaw stopped in mid-chew before he choked and he very pointedly ignored the older teen next to him. Like hell he was going to answer. That devil just loved to see him suffer. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kisarazu-senpai survey their surroundings inconspiciously, before leaning close and pressing his mouth against Yuuta's ear. "Our manager likes the bold type, you know?"

"Wh-wh-what makes you think of Mizuki-san?" Yuuta sputtered, his cheeks hotter than before and promptly received a shower from his left side. Kaneda sat there, gaping, one hand put too late over his mouth.

"Oh, God! Yuuta, I'm sorry," he squeaked, before putting his glass down and picking up a napkin to dab at Yuuta's face.

"I-it's okay," Yuuta pushed him away and headed for the bathroom, Kisarazu-senpai's cackle still ringing in his ears. This was mortifying. They both knew now. How was he supposed to live through the next days of practice? He prayed to God his senpai would not be sadistic enough to tell Mizuki-san.

~~~

Yuuta felt drained. How he had managed to live through the tutoring session without angering Mizuki-san all the time by making a fool out of himself, he did not know. Well, today Mizuki-san was a little busier than usual, reviewing Nomura-senpai and Yuuta's training menus and comparing them with his recent data. So, while Mizuki-san was trying to figure out the best way to incorporate changes that would help improve Nomura-senpai's backhand without interfering with his numerous extracurricular activities, Yuuta was left to his own devices. He was supposed to figure out his homework for the most part and only consult Mizuki-san when he really had no clue how to continue.

Yuuta managed just fine, but he figured he had made mistakes in exercises 5 and 6 of his math homework. That was a rare thing to happen; he liked math. Then again, it was rare for him not to pay attention to his tennis, which also happened more and more often with Mizuki-san around. At the very least he was done now, head slumped against the cool tabletop in the vain effort to recharge. When his tutor was finally done looking through the gibberish he had written, he could... do what exactly?

Retreat to his rooms to jerk off? Wait for the next day of slow torture to come? The mere thought of it made him groan. Kisarazu-senpai had said Mizuki-san liked "the bold type," whatever that was supposed to mean. Was he encouraging him to make his interest known? Yuuta wasn't sure he could bring up the nerve for that. What would he do if Mizuki-san didn't... didn't _like_ him back?

What was he afraid of? Just because he had never really thought of another boy in _this_ way and wasn't aware of the consequences, didn't mean he shouldn't take his chances. Mizuki-san liked boys, so he liked Yuuta too, right? No, that would be too good to be true. Mizuki-san was probably going out with the student council president. Yuuta had seen them after all! Damn, his resolve waned again. This wasn't like him. Before jumping to conclusions, he could at least find out if Mizuki-san would eventually be interested, before he gave up entirely.

That's right. He could do that.

"Nee, Mizuki-san? Can we do something?"

Mizuki-san kept twirling a strand of hair and did not even look up from the notebook in his other hand. "Like?"

"I don't know... Something fun," he hoped Mizuki-san would come up with something.

"Fun, you say? How about I throw a stick and you fetch it?" He arched an eyebrow at Yuuta.

"You're worse than aniki sometimes!" His chair toppled over noisily as he stood. "You both act like I'm your pet or something!"

"And?"

"And? It's annoying!"

"Oh, Yuuta-kun. There are a lot of annoying things in this world." He reached over to pat Yuuta's head, smiling sweetly. "You have to get used to them."

"You're doing it again" He complained. Why did everyone always treat him like a pet? He wasn't small and cute or anything. He would tear his hair in frustration, had there been enough hair to pull in the first place.

"Fine, have it your way then." Mizuki-san smiled in amusement as he retracted his hand and got back to reading. That was not what he had meant!

"Mizuki-saaan!"

His whining was ignored.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Mizuki-san." The person in question sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at Yuuta. He didn't say anything, just silently urged him to go on. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for petting me," Yuuta pouted.

"Hmm, what's with the sudden change of attitude?" Mizuki-san raised another elegant eyebrow at him and Yuuta thought he saw his lips quirk.

"I don't like it when you ignore me."

"Ah, so that's it." Mizuki-san nodded and shifted his gaze back to his notebook. How mean! Continuing to ignore him like that. Yuuta's head thumped back onto the table.

"Mizuki-saaaan!"

No reaction. What _was_ he supposed to do? Had he angered Mizuki-san in some way? He never could figure out his senpai. They were all so strange. Mizuki-san was strange in a charming way, but that still didn't make it any easier for Yuuta to understand him.

Yuuta took a deep breath, before walking over to Mizuki-san and tugging at his sleeve, which earned him a pointed look. "Say something. Or do something. Or, whatever! But stop ignoring me!"

The older boy closed his eyes slowly, let out a heavy breath and pinned him once more with his twin awls. "Yuuta-kun." His voice was soft. Deceptively so, Yuuta thought. "You want others to stop treating you like a pet? My advice, stop acting acting like an attention-starved puppy." He smiled that brilliant smile again that made Yuuta's knees go weak and cupped his cheek.

Yuuta threw up his hands. Mizuki-san was scary when he went all pointed stares one second and smiles the next. He turned around, muttering. "I just wanted Mizuki-san to notice me."

The slap of paper against desktop made him wince. "How about a game of tennis? Your form needs improvement."

Yuuta lit up immediately. "I'd like that."

At least he thought he would. Having the other boy walk so close to him and chuckling at his blushes was a _little_ unsettling. More like, very. Mizuki-san's hands were warm on his arm. He wanted to hold them in his own so badly.

"Are you okay, Yuuta-kun?" Before he noticed, Mizuki-san's hand had traveled up his arm and stroked a knuckle across his cheek. "You look feverish, shall we go the infirmary instead?"

Yuuta wasn't sure whether he could possibly blush another shade of red. Luckily for him, Mizuki-san sought the cause of his darkened face somewhere else. "N.. No need..."

He nearly lost his balance, as he halted his steps for Mizuki-san who had stopped in front of him and was peering up into his eyes curiously. "We should get you checked up on."

Yuuta nearly squealed, when his forehead was touched. What luck the hallways were empty. He did not want to become the laughing stock of the entire school for making noises like a silly girl. "R-really, I'm fine."

"But I'm worried." Mizuki-san eyes were filled with concern when he looked up and God, did he feel good pressed against his chest. Yuuta's mouth fell open and his gaze trailed down to those glossy lips that were parted slightly and ever so invitingly and Yuuta just wanted to lean down and ki-- "We're going." Before he could gather his wits, a violent pull at his tie had him stumble out of his reverie as Mizuki-san tugged him towards the infirmary, where he knocked, but no one answered.

"But Mizuki-san! I said I'm fiii..." He trailed off, as he caught sight of the other's behind. Yuuta had already forgotten what he had wanted to say. His concentration was slipping again. He did not really register the 'You don't look fine' Mizuki-san threw over his shoulder. Did it matter? Maybe. Maybe not. He should really know better than to argue with his manager.

"Aren't they paid for this kind of thing?" Mizuki-san asked the door irritably, one hand on his hips, the other on his chin.

"I--" he swallowed deeply, "Guess they're on a break or so...?" Yuuta fidgeted under that scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, then. Let's see if there is a washcloth or anything in the clubroom to get your temperature down."

"B-but my temperature is fine." In his confused state, he had trouble keeping up with Mizuki-san's purposeful stride.

"You're burning."

Yuuta was tempted to ask exactly _whose_ fault that was, but he couldn't really say that. "Can't we just play tennis, the way we planned to?"

"Very well, but don't you dare faint on me." He threw Yuuta a last warning glare, before opening the door to the club room. His step faltered for a second at the sight of what greeted them inside, but he quickly recovered and strode toward his locker. "Excuse me, but the club room is not meant for these kinds of activities. Nfu."

Yuuta, however, stopped dead in his tracks. And gaped. He couldn't decide whether to run, scream, blush or all three. T-there. In the middle of the club room. Against the row of lockers... Yuuta couldn't begin to describe it. Couldn't look. Didn't even want to! Okay, let's try this again. There was Yanagisawa-senpai. And there was Kisarazu-senpai. Each with a hand in the other's pants and-- no, he should just ignore the whole scene.

Unpertubed, Mizuki-san had already opened his locker and taken out his sneakers. Yuuta's head snapped around at the sound of them hitting the ground and the other boy speaking up. "Yuuta-kun, come in or get out, but either way close the door, please."

Reluctantly, he broke free from where he stood rooted to the ground and closed the door behind him. His face bloomed another pretty shade of red as he made his way over to Mizuki-san. "Could... couldn't you tell those two to stop?" He whispered, clenching his eyes shut. He wanted to cover his ears too, so that the gasps and panting were drowned out, but then he wouldn't be able to hear Mizuki-san anymore.

"They are obviously in no state to listen." He arches an eyebrow in their general direction. "Just ignore them."

"But we shouldn't be here while they do... _that_."

"Why ever not?" Yuuta's eyes followed Mizuki-san's hands as they loosened his tie. " _They_ should not be doing... 'that' here in the first place. Now, go on."

How could Mizuki-san just ignore them like that? But Yuuta did not want to argue, and quite frankly, he couldn't. He knew any word he attempted would ultimately clog in his throat. He already had trouble swallowing, even breathing. The demonstration on the other side of the room made him entirely too aware of his recollection of Mizuki-san pressed against the bathroom stall and... He tried to change quickly, but somehow managed to knot himself into his shirt in the haste.

He noticed Mizuki-san stopping his unbuttoning process to look over at him curiously and smirk. "Need help?"

"Sort of, kind of, yes," he stammered. God, this was so embarrassing.

But entirely worth it, because Mizuki-san reduced the distance between them and ran his hands over Yuuta's chest and shoulders, before popping button after button to free Yuuta. He tried to suppress a shudder, as the other boy peered up at him through long eyelashes. Yuuta thought he heard a weak snicker.

"Mizuki...san..." He started feeling very, _very_ funny in his belly and his breath came out strained, not quite in little puffs like Shinya's or Atsushi's, but strained nonetheless.

"Hhm?" Mizuki-san made an inquisitive little sound in the back of his throat, as he ground his hips against Yuuta's, which made the younger boy gasp and wonder whether or not he was doing this on purpose.

"N... nothing..." He started feeling light-headed and his breathing picked up, though have the frantic quality like those coming from the other side of the room.

"There, Yuuta-kun. All done." Mizuki-san slapped his shoulders lightly. His sentence was nearly drowned out, when Kisarazu-senpai moaned Yanagisawa-senpai's name. Loudly.

Blushing some more (if possible), Yuuta tried to avoid watching Mizuki-san resume work on his own shirt. "I... might need help with my trouser, too..." Oh. _Oh!_ Where had _that_ thought come from? He didn't really say that out loud now, did he? Too late. That was bold, all right.

Surprisingly, Mizuki-san just smiled devilishly. "If you say so." Yuuta had expected a slap across the face, not... _that_ and well, a great view of Mizuki-san's creamy chest, before he knelt down in front of Yuuta and-- This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. His blood had long started pooling in his groin and that display of sexy right in front of him was not helping at all. Yuuta's breath caught as Mizuki-san's traveling hands sent shivers up his legs.

While Mizuki-san was taking his time with the belt, Yuuta was desperately trying to restrain himself from doing anything he might come to regret later. Mizuki-san's face was so close to his crotch, his sharp eyes were fixed on his and Yuuta's hand twitched as his zipper was slowly pulled down, the button opened and Mizuki-san's hands trailed along his waistband. He gulped audibly.

"There." The kneeling boy husked. "Can you take them off alone?" Yuuta's eyes following the pink tongue licking those kissable lips playfully.

"I... don't think I can," he groaned out, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. He really couldn't. His hands were trembling so hard. God, what had he done to deserve such heavenly sweet torture?

"Oh, Yuuta-kun." He felt his pants being tugged down. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm... sorry, Mizuki-san." Yuuta couldn't take it any longer. He was short of pouncing, but a rustle of clothing that came neither from him nor the person in front of him called him halfway back to reality. They were followed by soft whispers, snorts and footsteps making their way to the shower room, where the washbasins were. Yuuta let his head fall back against the locker as he took a deep breath.

"No need to be." Mizuki-san's eyes followed those, who were leaving the room, before getting back to his feet and begin undoing his own trousers.

Yuuta gulped. "Let me do that for you."

"Oh, I can do this just fine, Yuuta-kun."

"But I need to... return the favor." He tried avoiding looking at Mizuki-san's eyes directly.

"Oh, please. Worry about yourself first." When he followed Mizuki-san's line of sight, Yuuta noticed his trousers were still pooling around his ankles. He must look like such an idiot.

That thought was immediately abandoned when he saw the object of his desire shrug his shirt off of a deliciously pale shoulder. Enough was enough. Yuuta grabbed Mizuki-san's arms and smashed their lips together. He was delighted to feel Mizuki-san reciprocate and slip his arms under his shirt and up his bare back. Yuuta tried to remember and put to use what his brother had recommended, like nips and licks, but his head swam too much to actively grasp more than that. He felt Mizuki-san's tongue snake against his own and his hands stroking over his chest and playing with his nipples. Streaks of pleasure jolted to his groin, making his hips buck involuntarily.

Yuuta buried his head in the crook of Mizuki-san's neck, trying to regain his breath. And squeaked when Mizuki-san's nimble fingers found their way to his buttocks and squeezed. "Mizuki-san... I think they're still listening."

"You're right. We should get dressed for tennis." He nipped at Yuuta's earlobe and smacked his posterior, before prying himself off of him.

Yuuta suddenly felt cold. "We could... skip tennis and... continue what we started just now..." It was not often Yuuta would prefer something over a game of tennis.

"Continue undressing? Nfu. We can do that before changing into our regular uniform." Mizuki-san would be the picture of perfect innocence if his lips weren't quirking that much (and well, if he didn't look so disheveled).

There was shuffling, mumbling, rustling of clothes and padding of feet, before both of them caught sight of the backdoor falling shut. "They left." Finally alone.

"So?"

"We can stay here and continue?"

Mizuki-san chuckled and murmured, "But anyone might walk in..."

"We could... lock the door."

"We can't," he leaned even closer. "Akazawa has the keys." His gaze wandered from Yuuta's mouth to his eyes.

Yuuta's licked his lips unconsciously, as he was trying to think. "That's too bad then, huh..."

Mizuki-san's tongue flicked over Yuuta's lips. "So you want to be caught?" He chuckled again. "Or does this," Yuuta's eyes widened as his erection was cupped through the remaining fabric, "hurt too much to make it back to our rooms?"

"I.. Mizuki-san.. we.." Coherent thought had long abandoned him. Instead, he groaned and grabbed Mizuki-san's wrist, while at the same time pulling up his trousers in a flash to dash off to the dorms.

Unexpectedly though, Mizuki-san slipped his hand out of Yuuta's grasp. "Stop pulling!" He rubbed his wrist as he made his way back to where his shirt had fallen to the floor. "I can't go out like this."

Yuuta resisted the urge to bang his head against the lockers. How could Mizuki-san do this? Now of all times? Yuuta was _aching_ for him, for his touch and yet, he could simply stop then and there to act as if nothing ever happened. What _was_ Yuuta supposed to make of this?

When Mizuki-san was mostly done examining his hair in the little handmirror he always carried around, chuckling evilly and taking extra care to look presentable, he looked over. "Yuuta-kun. Would you mind buckling your belt and buttoning up your shirt?"

Muttering under his breath, Yuuta did as he was told, while Mizuki-san flattened his hair and straightened his tie one more time. "Presentable enough now?"

"Nfu. You look like you were rolling on the floor, Yuuta-kun." Mizuki-san stalked over to him and smoothed out his shirt.

Yuuta licked his lips nervously. The proximity was killing him. So was waiting. "Thank you..."

"It would be best if you waited a second before following." Flashing him one last smile, Mizuki-san slipped out of the club room as if he had not just enticed his underclassman in the most inappropriate of ways.

When the door fell shut, Yuuta felt like he had been slapped across the face. Was this really alright? Were his high hopes justified? What if Mizuki-san sent him away, when Yuuta came after him? During this whole time, he had not been as forward as Yuuta. Did that mean he just wanted to play and not fulfill any of the promises he made? Yuuta could not even clearly determine whether Mizuki-san had promised anything.

His mood plummeted as he wibbled impatiently from foot to foot. Maybe this was what Ikaros had felt like when he fell towards the sea, a shower of sticky feathers trailing in his wake. Had Yuuta also been too arrogant to think he could approach the sun, fly higher than any God had ever done, and not get burned? No, he had not been rejected outright. At the very least, Yuuta would take his chances and see how close he could get to the sun, before his wings would scatter.

On his way through the hallways, Yuuta tried to be as inconspicious as possible as well as silent. Luckily, the few individuals about were too engrossed with themselves to take note of him. At least, Yuuta thought so, he could not hear a sound coming from them, could not even hear his own footfalls for the heavy pounding in his ears.

He briefly wondered where exactly Mizuki-san had run off to, as he made his way to his own dorm room. Checking that one first would not arouse suspicion, contrary to barging into Mizuki-san's room. He felt a surge of relief at spotting him sitting primly on his bed. Belatedly, he noticed that they were all alone. His roommate was certainly meeting with his shougi club.

Even though it was him who locked the door, he felt trapped. He was still unsure of what to do, so he just sat down stiffly next to Mizuki-san and looked at him questioningly. Was he allowed to continue? Tentatively, he leaned closer, kissing the other boy and pressing him down onto the bed. He relaxed a little when he felt strong arms encircle his neck. He ran his hands along Mizuki-san's sides, before slipping them under his shirt and revelling at the smooth skin that arched into his touch.

He made a little sound in the back of his throat, as he felt a leg snake around his hip and then he was on his back, with Mizuki-san straddling him and stroking his chest.

"What is it you want?" Mizuki-san asked teasingly.

Eh, what? "I..." he swallowed nervously, "I want _you_." Yuuta wanted to sink into the bed and disappear, because... he really said it! Why did Mizuki-san have to ask embarrassing questions? He wriggled under that scrutinizing gaze, which rubbed their groins together and made Yuuta groan at the sensation.

Mizuki-san moaned too and concentrated on unknotting Yuuta's tie. "What makes you... think you deserve me?" When the tie was loose, his fingers moved on to the shirt buttons.

Yuuta gasped as Mizuki-san rolled his hips against his. "That's..." He started fumbling one end of Mizuki-san's tie out of its loop. "Because I say so." Yuuta immediately bit his tongue. That was certainly the most childish thing to say in this kind of situation. Mizuki-san just chuckled. Oh well, he could care later.

"Why do you want me?" Mizuki-san's hair tickled Yuuta's jaw, as he leaned over to press his warm mouth against his slowly exposed neck and Yuuta wriggled and mewled as something wet dipped into the hollow of his collarbone and sucked.

"Because... hah... you're beautiful," he panted as he grabbed hold of Mizuki-san's shirt.

Mizuki-san snorted. "Is that all?" Yuuta suppressed a moan as that cheeky tongue left a wet trail on his jugular.

"That... I..." There was no answer he could say out loud. He allowed Mizuki-san to bite his earlobe and fight the last button of his shirt open before flipping him over again. And knocking his head against the footboard.

"Ow, fffff..." Mizuki-san rubbed his head with one hand and fisted Yuuta's shirt with the other.

"A-are you... alright?"

"Don't... don't mind this." Suddenly Mizuki-san's hands were on his belt. "Go on. Tell me... why you... want me..."

"I..." He shuddered. His trembling fingers tried to slip the last of Mizuki-san's buttons through those entirely too tiny holes. "Too embarrassing..."

"Tell me." Mizuki-san breathed. "I... hmm... wanna know..." Before Yuuta could say anything, his trouser button was popped open, his zipper pulled down and his breath made to hitch as a hand slipped inside.

Yuuta moaned throatily. There was nothing on his mind, except that hand running softly over his length and stroking it languidly. He barely registered Mizuki-san sliding from the bed and taking Yuuta's pants with him, after he was prodded to lie on his back. He hissed as cool air hit his prick when it was freed form the confines of his shorts and whimpered at the sensation of something hot and wet enveloping him.

Was this a dream, or were these really Mizuki-san's hands stroking his inner thighs and the sensitive skin next to his scrotum? If he was indeed dreaming, Yuuta would never want to wake up again, not when it meant having Mizuki-san's tongue and mouth leaving wet paths along his length and his fingers carefully peeling back Yuuta's foreskin to stroke over the flushed tip.

All Yuuta could do was gasp and writhe under Mizuki-san's ministrations, quickly biting down on his hand as a rather loud moan threatened to tumble out of his mouth. Whatever his brother had told him, it had never included a description of just how _good_ this felt. The sensations of a hand twisting around the base of his shaft, of having his twin balls cupped and sucked at lightly, _could_ not be described with words.

They could only be enjoyed. Which Yuuta did. Thoroughly. His hands clawed at the sheets as he vainly tried to keep his hips still. Yuuta was close, he would not be able to hold much longer. Never in his life had he felt _so_ good and yet, somehow, all of this wasn't enough. "M-more..." Yuuta let out a long, drawn-out moan.

There was a puff of hot breath against his glistening prick, before Mizuki-san engulfed it again, along with two of his own fingers. Seconds later, he could feel them trailing wetly around his tightening balls and prodding at his anus. He might have been shocked at any other time, but now he was overloaded with sensations and openly welcomed the additional friction. He rubbed himself against the finger invitingly and found out that, oh, this was _exactly_ what he needed. He wiggled, because, hmm, he wanted to feel it right _there_ and oh, oh, oh my _God_ , that spot, that one sweet spot was too much for him.

Had his mind not blanked out the moment he tumbled over the edge, he might have had the chance to warn Mizuki-san that he was coming. Alas, thought was distant as he tried to regain his breath. A giddy feeling shrouded him as he slipped into contented slumber.

~~~

Yuuta had woken up disoriented, but strangely relieved. He could still feel the residue of that strange dream lingering in the back of his head. It accompanied him throughout the day, while he tried to discern what part of it might _actually_ have happened. Weirdly enough, never once did Yuuta flail at the thought that Mizuki-san might think him disgusting for dreaming of him in this way. There was no need to if it had been real, anyway.

"Morning, Yuuta." Yanagisawa-senpai greeted, as he opened his own locker. Unwanted images of him kissing Kisarazu-senpai flashed through Yuuta's mind and brought a blush to his face. He managed a weak reply, while absent-mindedly wondering whether this episode had also been a part of his dream.

Whether or not did not matter at the moment, as Yuuta found himself increasingly aware of the undressing male next to him. He gulped and tried hard not to stare at that very well toned and very bare chest. He could not see Yanagisawa-senpai's grin, as he slid his uniform shirt over his head.

"Booya." Yuuta nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound in his ear and the tap on his shoulder. His head whipped around to see Kisarazu-senpai snickering and walking around his doubles partner, while pinching his cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow, da ne! Let go, 'Tsushi!" The person in question tugged sharply, before complying. And stuck out his tongue, when he was met with a glare from his victim, who was rubbing his red cheek.

It would have been an entirely normal and innocent gesture, but Yuuta imagined that quick pink tongue doing naughty things, before he could stop that train of thought. He stuck his head into his locker in embarrassment and missed the partners in crime exchanging grins and mischievous glances.

There was a knock from the direction of the backdoor that led to the courtyard. "Gentlemen, practice has already started. Hurry up or Akazawa will have you run until you collapse." Yuuta's breath caught at the sound of Mizuki-san's voice. And the small reaction from his groin. Running until exhaustion suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

~ ~ ~

"So, was yesterday's execution of plans a pain in the ass?" Atsushi slipped his arms around Mizuki's shoulders and rested his chin against them, while grinning and observing Yuuta on the other side of the court.

"It was a success, that's all that matters." He twirled his hair around a finger, before cocking an eyebrow at Atsushi. "What also matters is that you hopefully learned not to jump each other in our club room."

"Kusu kusu. Lecture Shinya about it, not me." It wasn't as if they had planned it. Though in the end, he was offered quite a show, even if he had been in a daze during most of it. Seeing Mizuki on his knees and teasing Yuuta was well worth being caught in public.


End file.
